


The Hunter with A Hawks Eye

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Ships It, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Sam, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: Sam and Dean meet Roxy when they were younger. Sam grew particularly close to her until the inevitable happened and like always they moved away. Sam and Dean never saw her again... until now and she has a lot to catch up on along with her own secrets as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Deans P.O.V  
"Sure this is the place?" I asked Sam parked outside of a abounded house  
"Do I think the abounded house is haunted? Yes Dean I'm pretty sure"  
"Ok" I said raising my hands "sorry for double checking, owners gone for a couple hours meaning time for us to work." 

I walked out of the car with Sam behind me, we got our guns and filled them with rock salt, We walked inside and I got out my EMF reader. Nothing showed up until we got up to the second floor.  
"Sam I'm getting something"  
"I hear something from that room" Sam said walking ahead to go check it out  
"Ok just leave me here then" I said walking down the hall I herd something then then around where I was face to face with a ghost. 

The ghost put his hand on my throat, I dropped the EMF and put my hands to my throat trying but failing to get the ghost to stop. It wasn't until I herd a gunshot and the ghost disappear that I was free of my grasp. Taking deep breaths I said  
"Thanks Sam"  
"Oh I'm not Sam" I turned around  
"Oh my god" Roxy smiled  
"Good to see you too Dean" I stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
"Good to see you again" I said  
"Likewise" she said I broke the hug  
"What are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you get here? When did you get here?" I asked with about 20 more questions behind those ones.

"I'm on a hunt same as you guys right? This house has had over 5 residents over the last 8 months all of them moved due to-  
"Weird things happening" Sam said interrupting her. Roxy turned around  
"Yeah exactly weird things" Sam got closer  
"Things would move on their own, people would reportedly hear noises when no one else was in the house, they would get cold all of a sudden when it's a perfectly warm temperature inside." Roxy gulped  
"Yeah things like that, so I decided to check it out"  
"Great minds think alike" I said Roxy smiled 

"Your welcome by the way" she said  
"For what?" Sam said Roxy smiled  
"Oh for just saving your brothers life and taking out that ghost."  
"You had a lucky shot" Roxy rolled her eyes.  
"Thank you for saving my brothers life"  
"Your welcome Sam see Dean be more like Sam" Roxy said then she start to walk away. Noticing neither one of us were following her she turned around  
"Well are you guys just gonna stay here in the creepy house or shall we leave and catch up back at the motel? You know with non haunted rooms and beds we can sleep on" Sam nodded and followed her me trailing behind. 

When we walked outside me and Sam headed in the direction of the Impala while Roxy started walking down the street  
"Wait how did you get here?" Sam asked  
"Well I'm a little short on a car, wings or super speed so I'm gonna go with walking." Roxy replied  
"We will give you a lift back"  
"You will?"  
"We will?" Sam looked at me then I looked at Roxy  
"We will" she smiled and walked towards the car  
"Just be careful all right" Roxy rolled her eyes  
"Don't worry I'll be careful of Baby" Sam laughed Roxy closed her door before I could say anything else. 

The ride back was quiet a thousand questions racing through my mind alone more probably going though Sams. Roxy was always Sams friend then mine both of them shared equal nerd interests which they grew close over until we moved. That broke Sams heart having to say goodbye to Roxy and her dad all those years ago.  
"So how's your dad?" I asked  
"Dead" Roxy said looking out the window.  
"Oh my god Roxy I'm-  
"Don't" she said sternly at Sam "it's fine, it happened years ago, after you left about a year later Dad left to go on a hunting trip.... he hasn't come back."I felt my hands tighten in the wheel remembering when I had to deal with that exact same fear. I looked over at Sam who was looking back at me probably thinking the same thing.

"So your a full fledged hunter now?" Sam asked  
"Yeah finally Dad thought I was worthy to tag along on hunts, started not long after you left actually."  
"I'm sorry that we left" Sam said  
"It's fine I get it, you had your heart set on finding the thing that killed your mother" she bit her lip  
"Did you?"  
"Yeah" I said "it's dead" she smirked  
"It better be"  
"Where you staying?" Sam asked when we pulled up into town"  
"The motel down the street from the dinner."  
"Us too" Sam said both of them smiled  
"Wow what a coincidence" I said pulling up to a gas station 

"You guys want anything?" As usual Sam shook his head  
"Yes please" Roxy leaned forward this was the first time I really could focus on her since I last saw her her features have definitely gotten sharper and her black hair got longer which currently was pulled back into a braid.  
"Wanna come inside?" Roxy smiled and got out of the car, I noticed her clothes were a simple tank top, a light jacket over it, paired with black ripped jeans and knee high boots.

"Nice boots" I said pointing down  
"Thought that was heading a different direction" Roxy said with a wink then walked towards the gas station. I didn't miss the look Sam gave me or the company different look he gave Roxy. I just shrugged and followed her inside, there I automatically grabbed some beer while Roxy took her time getting a couple candy bars, a bag of chips and a couple cans of energy drinks. I raised my eyebrow she just shrugged  
"For late night lore researching"  
"Nerd" I replied Roxy just rolled her eyes and dropped all of her stuff in a basket. 

Five minutes later we were both ready to check out, when I saw Roxy reach for her card I said  
"Hey, put that away, it's on me" she raised her eyebrow  
"You sure?"  
"100%, It's the least I can do" she just nodded understanding what I was referring to, not wanting to share my life saving story in front of a bunch of people even if it is almost midnight and at least half of them are drunk. When everything was paid, bagged and we were walking outside Roxy said  
"Thank you"  
"No thank you, sorry I didn't say it earlier"  
"I get it, you have your manly pride" she said smirking I opened my mouth to say something but then immediately closed it, Roxy kept that smirk on until we got to the car. She opened the backseat door sat down and got something out of her bag and handed it to Sam.

"Here" Sam turned to look at her  
"I said I didn't want anything"  
"Relax it's just water, I don't need you to dehydrate on me" he took the water  
"I'm fine" he said Roxy rolled her eyes and leaned back  
"Don't you Winchester's know how to say thank you?" She said  
"We aren't used to kindness I guess" I said  
"Dean you just made it sadder" Roxy said Sam chuckled and took a drink of the water. The ride to the motel was quiet due to it being midnight and all of us exhausted, Roxy waved goodbye and headed to her room.

"Wait"Sam said Roxy turned around  
"Now that we found each other again do you wanna team up?" Roxy bit her lip.  
"I work alone" I saw the disappointment on Sams face  
"Oh ok" he said trying not to show any emotion  
"But since I trust you guys I'll make a exception" Sams eyes lit up  
"Bad idea really trusting us, we have a lot of things that want us dead." I said Sam looked at me as if to warn me for saying anything that might change her mind. She just chuckled  
"I have my own demons trust me I can take care of myself." She walked closer to Sam  
"Give me your phone" with a dumbfounded expression on his face he reached for his phone, turned it on and Roxy immediately took it, after a couple minutes she gave it back.  
"See you guys tomorrow" she said walking to her room this time not looking back.

"What was that?" I asked Sam who was staring at his screen  
"Her number" he said walking to our room.  
"Nice you gonna call her? Take her out on a date" I said teasingly "maybe you might even get lucky"  
"It's not like that Dean" Sam said opening the door to our room then immediately going to his bed I just snorted and set down my bag  
"Ok" I said letting it go  
"It's purely for keeping in touch, how is she supposed to know when we leave tomorrow?" Sam said I just rolled my eyes.  
"Keep telling yourself that Sammy" I said lying back in my bed and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy wants pancakes  
> Dean wants Sam to comfess  
> Some demons want them dead
> 
> We all can’t get what we want

Sams P.O.V

I laid in bed trying to to fall asleep but I've been woken up twice already by dreams- dreams of Roxy. Dreams that I shouldn't be having about her. I got up getting a drink of water, ever since I saw Roxy again I couldn't help but think about how much she's changed since I last saw her. Not only did she get taller and grew out her hair but her body... developed.

 

"Can't sleep?" I herd I looked over at Dean

"Nightmares" I lied Dean raised an eyebrow

"Not because of a certain someone just down the hall"

"Dean"

"I know I know you don't like her that way but you have to admit she definitely grew up when we left." I couldn't help but agree

 

"Yeah she looks.." Dean looked at me like I was ready to confess

"Good" Dean scoffed

"That's a kid friendly version of what I was gonna say." I curled my hands

"Dean" I started

"Relax I'm not gonna do anything it's not my ass she was checking out

"What when?" Dean smirked

"That was a lie wasn't it?"

"Didn't have to be, it's not like it's impossible, I saw the way you looked at me before we went to the gas station also the look you gave her." I headed back to my bed

 

"Doesn't matter"

"Of course it does"

"She's just gonna end up getting hurt"

"Well lets see" Dean sat up

"She's not a demon.... that were aware of and she's a hunter so she can hold her own." I rolled over anyway Dean just sighed. Silence filled the room so I assumed Dean went back to sleep to. I got out my phone and looked at Roxys number, I sighed before sending a simple text

Hey _it's Sam you awake?_ I got a response pretty quickly

 _Yep, for a few hours now_ I smiled

_What's keeping you awake?_

_Had a nightmare_ I frowned 

_You ok?_

_Yeah took some deep breaths, read a little bit_

_Nerd_

_Your one to talk I'm scoffing so loud you can probably hear me. At least I got laid as a teenager._

__

I couldn't help but laugh but then the idea of her being with a guy made me feel sick for some reason plus a serge of anger came over me, anger that I never felt before no it can't be jealousy? You can't be jealous your just good friends

 _How do you know_ I replied 

 _Because every weekend you would stay while me and Dean hit the town_ I rolled my eyes 

_One of us had to pass high school_

_Oh please school was a waste of time_

_How could you say that? You did amazing in school_

_Doesn't mean I liked it, surprised you went to university you obviously didn't become a big shoot lawyer_

_No I didn't I got roped back in by Dean_

_Sorry_

_It's ok, wouldn't have met you again so one good thing came out of that_

_Only one? Sam I'm blushing you know the right things to say to a_ _girl_ I smiled debating what to do next, we were obviously going into flirting territory but that's ok flirting never hurt anyone right? I took a deep breath.

_I got plenty more to say_

_Oh really? Can’t wait to hear them_

I smiled and rolled over the exhaustion finally hit me and I fell asleep with my phone in hand.

 

The next day we left town Dean driving straight down the road.

"So do you ever know where your going or is it more of a instinct thing?" Roxy asked from the back seat with her legs crossed. Today was warmer out so she was wearing not only a tank top but shorts, trying to make Dean believe I didn't have any feelings for Roxy was gonna be harder then I thought. Deans voice broke me out of my trance

"We just drive until we get to a gas station or a dinner to eat then Sam usually goes on his laptop and finds something nearby, or before we leave." Roxy nodded

 

"Speaking off there's a dinner coming up and last time I checked we left without eating anything" Dean pulled up and both of us got out Roxy behind us. I walked ahead and opened the door for Dean and Roxy

"What a gentleman" Roxy said with a wink I smiled

"You surprised?" I asked closing the door behind us

"Not at all, I always picture you to be a gentle and caring guy" Roxy said sitting down in a booth. Dean sat on the other side and I debated who to sit next to, if I sat next to Roxy like I really wanted to, Dean would tease me about it when whenever he got the chance all day and night but if I sat next to Dean then Roxy might feel like I don't want to sit with her or something. That idea is probably ridiculous but before I could convince myself it was Roxy patted the seat next to her

 

"You just gonna stand there?" I smiled and slid in next to her and picked up a menu.

"God I just want a endless stack of chocolate chip pancakes." She licked her lips and I couldn't help but stare.

I looked over at Dean who was smirking, busted. I just put my menu up to my face in a attempt to hide.

"Sounds amazing" Dean added

"Right? How many can I get in a stack?" Roxy asked mumbling to herself I smiled still hiding into my menu. Dean was also debating what to get but then a waitress came over interrupting our thoughts.

 

While the waiter was taking our order I noticed Roxy seemed out of it, like she was deep in thought about something. When the waitress left I asked

"You ok?" Roxy looked over at me

"Yeah I'm fine" she reached for her coffee that the waitress had brought and took a drink before sitting it back down.

 

"Just surprised that we are the only ones in this dinner at 10am."

"Maybe everyone else is asleep" Dean suggested

"On a Sunday? Don't people go to church and stuff?" I also thought the near empty dinner was strange.

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"You'll see"

When the waitress brought over our food Roxy knocked over some salt.

"Oh my god I'm such a klutz" Roxy said her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh no don't worry about it I got it" the waitress bent down to pick it up but stopped about a inch away.

 

"Seems like it was the bitch that figured it out" her eyes turned black before me or Dean could say anything Roxy already stood up with a gun aimed and fired at the demon. The demon started burning and several more waiters eyes turned black and walked towards us. All three jumped out of the both and fired at the demons. Their moans echoed through out the dinner and the demons escaped from the bodies. We all checked to see if anyone survived but sadly no luck.

"Damn it" I said checking the last persons pulse

 

"We have to get out of here, they know where we are now" Dean said and Roxy followed not before leaping over the counter. Me and Dean looked at each other confused but then Roxy walked back out with plastic take our boxes.

"What? We can't let the food go to wast plus our waitress is dead so who do we pay? Free food. I let out a laugh while Roxy was packing up our breakfast

"Sam" Dean whispered to me

"Yeah"

"Marry her please" I chuckled

"She's something I'll admit" I whispered back

 

"You guys done trading secrets? Breakfast is ready"

"What about my coffee?" Dean asked Roxy rolled her eyes but dived out back again and came out with three to go cups and handed us each one.

"Satisfied now?"

"Definitely" Dean said "your gonna make a great addition to our team, just wait until she meets Cas" Dean said looking at me.

"Who?" Roxy asked

"Oh Cas our friend, he's an angel he wears a trench coat" I said Roxy looked at me with her mouth opened and her eyes blinking.

"We'll explain in the car" Dean said Roxy just nodded following us back for the car our breakfast in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is confused  
> Cas is a cock block and can’t greet properly

Roxys P.O.V

I feel asleep in the car sometime in the afternoon. I woke up to Sam whispering

"Roxy, Hey Rox were here" I smiled at my old nickname and opened my eyes, Sam was kneeling down with the door open. I leaned up

"Where's here?" I asked Sam smiled

"You'll see"he stood up and reached for my hand. I took it and got out of the car groaning from my nap being cut short. Sam snickered

 

"What are you groaning about?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night between you flirting with me over text and then you calling me at 6am saying we're leaving now." I saw a faint blush on Sams cheeks

"Ok first of all you started that" 

"Second of all?" I asked noticing Sam was still holding my hand

"Um well" I smiled and removed my hand from his then looked at where Dean parked the car

"What the hell is this? I asked gesturing to the entrance that Dean was walking towards ignoring our... whatever it is.

"Oh it's cooler on the inside" Sam said I raised an eyebrow

"Come on" he took my hand again this time I didn't break away.

 

Walking inside I was immediately surprised down the long staircase seems like a huge library with a table and chairs in the middle of the room.

"Oh... my... god..." I said walking down the stairs Sam behind me

"It's pretty great" Dean said from the bottom sitting next to a guy who I didn't recognize. I gave Sam a confused look.

"Oh that's Cas come on" we walked over to where Dean was sitting.

"There they are Cas this is Roxy the one I was telling you about."

 

"Hi" I said stretching out my hand he just looked at it confused

"Hello" He said I put down my arm he clearly wasn't going to shake my hand

"How long have you known Sam and Dean?" I asked

"Many years now" he said

"Ok" I replied

"Cas is just shy he'll warm up to you come on let me show you around" Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me down the hall.

 

Deans P.O.V

"Hello?" I asked the minute Sam and Roxy left

"Is that not the appropriate greeting?" Cas asked I rolled my eyes

"You just seemed off when you met her"

"There's something about her I could sense, something dark"

"Well she is a hunter"

"No it's not that it's something different"

"Something that we should be concerned about?" My eyes widened

"Is she possessed?"

"No, it's not that I'll let you know when I have more information" he walked towards the direction of Sam and Roxy.

 

Sams P.O.V

"So now we have the bedrooms, there's plenty of spares so don't feel like your putting us out or anything..."

"Sam what are you talking about? What is this place? You said Cas is a angel how did that- Sam broke off my speech by placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Relax, I see this is a lot to take in" I nodded and he opened a door and gestured inside

"Come in sit down and I'll explain" I nodded walking in and looking around

"It's pretty...."

"Bland?" He asked sitting down on the edge of his bed "it's a popular opinion." I giggled and sat next to him.

 

"I'm not used to having a room that's mine yet. Last time that happened was with my girlfriend in Stanford but she died" Roxy put her hands over mine.

"I'm so sorry Sam"

"It just feels like my life has always been go go go since then, I've never had a chance to sit down and relax, to make something mine." I nodded

"I understand ever since my dad I haven't stopped, something as my own room is foreign to me." Sam nodded

"Dean is over joyed" I giggled

"Dean is a teenager at heart and we both know it" Sam smiled and shook his head.

 

"I missed having you around"

"I'm gonna be around more so get used to it"

"Good" Sam replied then moved closer to me. His face inches away from me, I moved towards him my eyes looking down at his lips slightly parted ready to meet mine, I could feel his face touch mine his lips mere inches from mine.

"Hello Sam, Roxy" both of us broke apart to see Cas standing in the doorway

"Sorry was I interrupting?"

"Cas what did we say about knocking?" Sam said

"That applies here too?"

"Yes" both of us said

"Sorry" He disappeared in front of my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL? SAM WHAT THE FUCK?" Without thinking I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in a inch distance from me

"What the hell is going on?" With that Dean burst in

"What's going on?! I herd Roxy from down the hall!" He saw Roxy with her hands on my shirt and our close proximity

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked pointing a finger between us

"No Cas did but- Roxy started

"That son of a bitch!" Dean shouted

"That's not the point!" Roxy let go of my shirt

"Guys what the hell is going on? You said Cas is an angel but what does that mean?" Both me and Dean sighed and Dean sat down

"It's a long story"

"Well I'm not going anywhere"

"Ok well it all started....."

 **Many**   **hours**   **later**

 

"That's pretty much been our life from when we left you up until now" Sam said

"Oh my god I have so many questions"

"And sure Sam here will be more then whiling to answer them, I'm gonna go get a few hours of shut eye night guys." Dean said with a wave and a shut of the door. I turned to Sam

"Angels are real?" Sam nodded

"And one is staying here?" Another nod

"Well that explains the awkward social interaction"

 

"He'll get better, he hasn’t had much experience, talking to humans" I nodded

"I understand if you need some time to wrap your head around this"

"I just never thought about it I mean sure demons werewolf's vampires all that is second nature to me now but angels are on a whole other level."

"Just talk to Cas trust me he will make it easier for you to adjust." I nodded

"So does he..."

"Have wings? Yes but I only saw them a handful of times, and their not white and fluffy either" Roxy giggled

"Oh my god" she leaned back

"What's next? Zombies? Aliens"

"Actually-

 

"Sam Winchester if you say you and your brother found aliens I'm gonna-

"No! That just reminded me of a case where everyone thought it was aliens." Roxy blinked

"I also had no soul" she blinked again

"I went to hell and when I came back my soul didn't want to leave" I said with a chuckle

YOU WHAT?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam struggles about his feelings for Roxy  
> Roxy sleeps  
> Dean teses Sam

Sams P.O.V

Another sleepless night only this time the dream was very..... vivid

_"Hey Sam" I walked into my room with Roxy laying across it only wearing a sexy bra and underwear batting her eyes_  
_"Oh my god Roxy?!"_  
_"Who else" she got up off the bed and strutted over to me, I tried not to let my eyes linger_  
_"What are you doing?"_  
  
_"What I've been wanting to do since I first saw you" with that she pressed her lips against mine and wrapped her hands around my neck stroking at my hair. I let out a moan_  
_"You like having your hair played with?" I nodded she gently tugged at my hair_  
  
_"What about that" my only response was to wrap my arm around her and pull her in closer pressing my lips against mine. My hand went up and cupped her cheek, she backed up until she hit the bed then leaned back on the bed me crawling up her body, hooking my hand on one of her leg bringing it up while I continue to kiss her, my mouth going down her neck._  
  
_"Oh Sam" Roxy said gasping then let out a sigh I looked up at her_  
_"Yes?" I said with a smile Roxy rolled her eyes and my mouth re attached itself onto her body going down her neck I stopped at her shoulder only to unhook her bra while looking at her for any sighs for me to stop. She only shrugged her shoulders the bra falling down revealing her....._

 

I woke up panting with my pants tighter then they were when I first went to bed. I groaned and fell back down on the mattress. I closed my eyes trying to focus on other things but my mind drifted back to the same thing: flashes of Roxy laying down in her sexy underwear then flashes of her in reality.

 

Her smiling and laughing, her reading and looking up from her book at me with a smirk. I got up and walked to the bathroom splashing some cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror: my hair a mess and my shirt had sweat marks all over it. I took a deep breath then walked back to my room, changed my shirt then fell back to sleep.

 

I woke up a few hours later and after taking a much needed cold shower I went to the kitchen where I could already smell bacon being cooked.

"Morning Rapunzel" I ran my hand through my hair

"Shut up" Dean just smirked and went back to the bacon while I sat down.

"Where's Sleeping Beauty?" Dean asked

 

"Sleeping I assume, like Roxy is gonna be awake before 10am" Dean chuckled

"True" he set down a mug I could smell freshly brewed coffee

"Here, looks like you need this where you up half the night reading or something?" Visions of my dream flashed in my head for a second

"Yeah that was it" I said taking a sip

"Should I go wake her up?" Cas asked appearing

"No!" We both shouted Cas looked at us confused

"Why? If you both want her awake why should we continue to let her sleep?"

"Because we don't want to die" I said

"Past events have proved that to be false"

"Cas got you there Sam" I sighed

"Roxy isn't a morning person and I've learned to not disturb her."

 

"Yeah she taught me that lesson too" Dean said setting down two plates with bacon and eggs on them.

"So we just wait for her to wake up?"

"Yep" Dean replied taking a bite

"What about when you guys left town on that hunt?"

"Oh Sammy just kept calling her until she answered, still not happy but he wasn't here for her to pummel." Cas just blinked

"Just how important is sleep to humans?"

"When it comes to Roxy, very important" I said

 

I was in the library when I herd footsteps, I looked up to see Roxy freshly dressed with her hair pulled up in a ponytail I could her blue eyes more clearly and I couldn't help but have more flashes of my dream especially her batting her eyes.

"Morning" she said

"It's still morning?" I asked looking for a clock

"I hope so" Roxy replied I walked over to one of the other rooms Roxy following me while I looked for a clock. When I found one on the wall I said

"It's 11am!"

"So it's still morning perfect! What's for breakfast?" She asked wandering to the kitchen

"Me and Dean already ate-

"I assumed so"

"5 hours ago" she almost dropped a plate

"Don't you guys sleep?"

"Yes"

"A healthy amount"

"No" she smirked

 

"I thought so" she got out two pieces of bread and stuck them in the toaster

"Dean made bacon and said he was gonna save some for you.... then he ate it"

"I figured as much, don't worry about it"

"Ah thought I herd Sleeping Beauty! Sam did you kiss her to wake her up?!"

"Dean" I replied sternly while Roxy was quiet not facing me anymore. Dean just shrugged

"Hey if it gets her awake and you alive I'm all for it" he walked away I sighed and focused on Roxy, today she chose to wear a plain black top with black and red flannel over it paring it with matching black jeans and the same boots she wore the other day.

 

"How do you run in those?" I asked looking at her choice of footwear she chuckled

"Practice" she replied then her toast popped up. After she butted it and had on a pot of coffee she sat down next to me

"So what's the big plan for today?" I shrugged

"Nothing yet it's Deans turn to pick a case so until he finds something relax"

"Oh I intend to" she said with a wink I tried to reply but got distracted by her flirtatious wink.

"We could..." oh my god say something anything. You've been to hell and back, you've lost and regained your soul why is this so hard for you?

"Catch up" I mentally banged my head on the table

"Yeah sure" Roxy said setting down her toast

 

"So how are you doing?"

"Right now?" She nodded and I shrugged

"Pretty good" she smiled

"Glad to hear"

"What about you? I'm sure a lot of this is probably a shock to you" Roxy shrugged

"Yeah at first but so was finding out that the monster in my closet was real." I chuckled

"Did your dad give you a shotgun too?"

"No.... he shot it for me said a gun is too dangerous for his little girl"

 

"You always hated that"

"Not so much when I was actually a little girl but when I got older I don't know it's like he never wanted me to grow up, to "leave the nest" and when I finally convinced him I was ready he died a year later."

"Did you ever find the thing that killed him?"

"Not yet" she looked at me no longer cute slightly flirtatious look in her eyes, only determination

"But that thing is gonna regret it when I do"

"I bet they will" she smiled and leaned back

"That was probably to intense before noon"

"Trust me worst things have happened earlier in the day" she laughed

"I can imagine" she sighed

"I herd about you guys, stories tell me how did you manage to stop the apocalypse?"

"Well we had a little help" I said then launched myself into a story

Deans P.O.V

I herd voices in the kitchen sounding like Sam and Roxy. I poked my head in to see Roxys back to me and Sam focused on her telling a story while waving his arms around with a smile on her face. Roxy laughed and Sam joined her. I smiled and left giving them privacy oh Sammy "just friends my ass"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Roxy read  
> Dean found a case  
> Cas tells Sam there’s something about Roxy

Roxys P.O.V

Me and Sam were quietly reading when Dean came in announcing

"I found us a case!" Me and Sam glanced up from our books.

"Sorry to interrupt.....whatever this is" Dean said gesturing to us.

"We're just reading Dean"

"Yes and I for one am reading Joffreys death right now so this better be good." I said looking back down at my book.

"Spoiler!" Sam said

"Oh please like you aren't going to catch up plus it's game of thrones" Dean just looked at us

 

"You guys are reading the same series?"

"Yep!" I said enthusiastically "only I'm ahead see Sam is only on A Clash Of Kings while I'm on A Storm Of Swords"

"But I'm almost done!" Sam defended but Dean only looked at us with confusion.

"I have so many questions, but that's not important right now, the important thing is that I- he held up the laptop

"Found us a case" both me and Sam set down our books

"My god what are you guys reading? The Nerd Bibles?"

"No that's Lord Of The Rings" I said scrolling through the newspaper article

 _A_   _family moved out of a house after only living there for 2 months saying they were hearing stange noises at night and swore things were moving._

"Didn't we just do a salt and burn case?"I asked 

"Keep reading" Dean said

" _They_ _also_   _claim_   _to_ _have_   _seen_ _black_ _smoke_ _and_ _their_   _daughter_   _suddenly_ _acting_ _out_ _of_ _character_ " Sam said and we looked at each other

"Possessed daughter?" Sam said

"Looks like it" Dean said closing the laptop

 

"Why does it always have to be the kid?" I asked rubbing my temples. Both brothers looked at me

"Insidious, the second Conjuring, not to mention those creepy ass twins in the shining, andthat's only a start."

"You watch way to many horror movies" Dean said

"Don't even get me started on creepy haunted dolls" I said leaning back Sam chuckled while Dean rolled his eyes

"So lovebirds when are we heading out?" Me and Sam glanced down at or books and Dean sighed

"5 minutes, I'm gonna go pack" both of us smiled and returned to our books.

 

5 minutes on the dot Sam and I are rushing out of the bunker me throwing random clothes in my bag while running to the bathroom and grabbing my toothbrush toothpaste and hair brush. Sam came running in after me

"Why does Dean have to be in such a hurry to leave?" Sam asked 

"He's probably itching to kill something" I said "watch he will take his anger out on the demon and it will be fine. Dean let out some pent up anger, a demon is dead and most importantly we can get back to our books." Sam smiled

"What books?" Cas said

"Oh my god!" I said putting my hand over my heart in shock

"Sorry to scare you, I'm still getting used to the whole knocking thing"

"No it's fine, I'm still getting used to the whole angel idea." I said

"I understand"

"Are you conning with us?" I asked looking at Sam

"Yes Dean asked me to come"

"Ok well" I walked out of the bathroom "I'll see you both in the car"

 

Sams P.O.V

As soon as Roxy was out of earshot I turned to Cas

"Did Dean really ask you to come?"

"No" I raised my arms

"But Sam I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"There's something off about Roxy, I have this feeling" my eyes widened

"Is she possessed?" 

"No" I exhaled in relief

"Well then what is it?"

"I don't know yet"

"Does Dean know about this?"

"Yes, hes also concerned although I have to point out a different concern, you and Dean have very different feelings towards Roxy. He sees her more like a younger sister and your feelings are more-

 

"I get it Cas and for the record I don't know what your talking about me and Roxy are strictly friends and that's it." I said walking out my mind trying not to drift back to the dream I had last night.

"Sam?" Cas asked I turned around

"I'm sorry for overstepping"

"No it's ok, sorry for how I reacted I'll see you in the car."

"It's love, the feelings you have for her" I just walked out of the bunker and into the Impala.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally admits his feelings to Dean  
> Cas scared and investigates Roxy

Sams P.O.V  
I was quiet during the ride, Roxy in the backseat still engrossed in her book while Dean had his eyes and focus on the road. I couldn't help but look over at Roxy and admire her casual pose. Only when she's reading have I ever seen Roxy so relaxed, she even had her headphones in, a sign that she was in her own world. Dean looked at her for a second while we were at a red light then looked back at me.   
"Shut up" I said   
"I didn't say anything"  
"You were gong too"  
"No I wasn't" I scoffed "ok"  
"I was thinking it" I rolled my eyes 

"Hey I'm not the one making puppy dog eyes at her"  
"She could herd you"   
"Doubt it, hey Roxy" she didn't answer   
"Led Zeppelin is the best rock band of all time" again silence   
"Now we both know if she herd that she would be blasting Queen songs in my ear right now"   
"Kinda wish she herd that then"  
"Haha" Dean was quiet for a moment before saying  
"You know I tease you because I support this right? You and her getting together" I sighed"If that ever happens!" I ignored him 

"Come on Sam you can't tell me you've never thought about it. She's nerdy, she's a hunter and a badass one too, she's funny, I mean I've walked in on you too talking and at least one of you is laughing and your not that funny so chances are she likes you too"   
"I can be funny"  
"Sure Sammy, but I'm not trying to get in your pants. Just admit it you'll feel better afterwards"  
"What do you want me to say Dean?"  
"The truth!" Dean said his voice getting louder   
"Shhhh!" I said trying to calm him down while looking back at Roxy who was still oblivious to our conversation. I sighed 

"Fine your right"  
"Ah ha!" Dean said pointing at me  
"But it doesn't matter"  
"Why not!" Dean said waving his hand   
"Because she deserves better then me" Dean sighed   
"I'm gonna be real with you Sam, your right she is way out of your league" I rolled my eyes  
"But, she does like you" I felt my heat beat faster  
"She does?" Dean smiled   
"Yeah trust me on this" I looked back at her. Roxy was still unfazed to the conversation happening around her. 

"Hello"   
"OH MY GOD" Roxy yelled at Cas's sudden appearance, the book flying out of her hand, she yanked out one of her earbuds and put her hand to her heart.   
"Sorry"  
"No it's fine I'll get used to it someday"  I nodded to Cas  
"So where are we heading?" Cas asked  
"Dean picked the case" I responded looking at Dean

"Idaho" Dean responded  
"Wanna get a little more specific?" Roxy chimed in with a smirk Dean rolled his eyes and replied "Pocatello"   
"What's the case?"   
"Haunted house, we think the kids possessed" Roxy shuddered   
"Don't remind me" she batted her eyes  
"Sam will save me if the scary demon child tries to hurt me right?" She said in a higher pitched voice then normal I was struggling to think of a response.  
"Um- well I-" Roxy burst out laughing 

"Kidding relax, judging by how our last case went seems like I'm gonna be doing the saving"  Roxy picked up her book   
"I was caught off guard ok" Dean said   
"Just admit I'm stronger then you Dean and we can move on" Roxy said flipping a page. I watched the banter between both of them with a smile while Cas was watching with a curious eye. He didn't say anything about it until we got to the motel that night and Roxy headed in her room which she was glad to pay for but Dean wouldn't have it. The moment the 3 of us walked in I said 

"You seemed pretty quiet there Cas"  
"I was studying Roxy"  
"And?" I said   
"There's something about her that's not human"  both of us were shocked   
"Is she ok?" I asked   
"Yes, I need to know more about her history to figure it out" both of us nodded   
"What do you want to know?"  I asked   
"Her family, where are they?" My heart felt heavy  
"Dead" Dean responded  
"Oh I'm-   
"It's ok Cas, it happened a long time ago, her mom died  when she was a kid a demon killed her and her dad left one day and never came back"  
"You said a demon got her mother? How" both of us were quiet   
"We don't know, Roxy doesn't remember and her dad didn't talk about it. Our dads met one day on a hunt and that's how we got to meet her"   
"Interesting, where was she born?"   
"California" I responded Cas nodded and left

"Think he's on to something?" Dean asked   
"Maybe" I said   
"Sam" I looked at Dean   
"Whatever is going on with her, whatever Cas's angel senses detect she's fine, she's not possessed, we can even help her" I nodded   
"Yeah I know"   
"Good, now get some shut eye" Dean collapsed on his bed while I laid awake thinking what could Cas be up to and what is wrong with Roxy that Cas can sense it?


End file.
